The lead
by Lilymaria
Summary: Set in the Marauders era. Lily, the marauders and two others try out for the spring musical.


**Okay, so first things first: I know these songs are not from the era, well most aren't so bare with me here! the songs belong to Kelly Clarkson and Avril LavigneLM**

"Attention, this year, Hogwarts will be having a play! It is called, The Love of The Sun and The Moon! Now, this is a musical, so you must have SOME musical ability. That is for you Mister Pettigrew!" Peter blushed and Dumbledore continued. "Also, you must be over 15. Try outs are tomorrow! Thank you!" Dumbledore sat down, leaving the Great Hall full of whispering and giggling students.

October, Miley, and Lily started planning which songs we wanted to sing.

"I think I'm gonna do, Do you believe in Magic! I love that song and I sing it pretty well." October Harris is Lily's best friend, along with Miley Kurtz!

"I think I'm going to do something classy yet hip. I suppose maybe something like Beautiful Disaster. Have you guys heard that one?" Miley looked into space all dreamlike.

"Nope." they both answered. She smiled and continued daydreaming.

"I think I'll do that new song I heard on the muggle radio! No one will know it!" Lily shouted. October stared at her, waiting for her to elaborate.

"It's this awesome song called Alone at Last! I love it and no one is going to take it because it's muggle!" Lily jumped out of her seat and was soon followed by October and Miley.

When they were gone, Sirius turned to James and Remus.

"Did you hear that?" They shrugged.

"They are trying out for the musical Truman is doing, so what?" Remus asked while eating a piece of toast.

"SO, we should try out! I saw that stupid musical on the telly while at Andromeda's house! It is such a romance! IF we try out, they girls are sure to get at least one lead and that way we can too! We could get to kiss them!" Sirius exclaimed as quietly as he could.

"You know Padfoot; I think you just had your first good idea!" James patted him on the head.

"Thanks Prongs….I think…."

The next Day

Lily woke at 5:30 the next day. It was lucky it was Saturday, because if the try outs weren't until the end of classes, Lily was sure she would have exploded!

"Wakey, Wakey October and Miley! It's time to get ready! Try outs are in four hours and we need to rehearse!" Lily shouted while pounding their beds. It took 20 minutes, but both of them finally got up.

October, Lily, and Miley were ready by 6:15.

Lily had her normally straight red hair curled. Her make up was natural and perfect. She wore a Baby Blue Tee Shirt that was comfortable and cute, blue Capri's, and white sneakers.

October's Black hair fell elegantly onto her back, and she wore her favorite necklace. She was wearing a black button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up and on that she wore a red spaghetti strap. She had on a long black skirt and black converse.

Miley has a white button up blouse with a jean vest over it, and then she wore khaki pants and her black sneakers. Her Strawberry blonde hair was pulled into a high ponytail with her long bangs pulled to the side.

They headed to the common room, and seeing it was empty considering the time, they rehearsed their songs.

At 8:25, they decided to go down to breakfast and then they were off to the auditions.

When the three girls got there, there was already a crowd of about 100 there. All 6th years and seventh years.

"Welcome! Welcome! This is The Hogwarts musical! The title is The Love of the Sun and the Moon! It is a romance, so anyone here who is not comfortable kissing someone you might not know that well, please exit now." Professor Zoey Truman announced.

A group of about 15 left. This left 48 6th years and 32 7th years.

"Now we will start with the 6th years and once you are done with your audition, there will be call backs after everyone, and then the cast will be chosen. If you are not called, my apologies, but not everyone can fit the characters! Now let us start with the 6th years! Katrina Aaron?" And the auditions were started. The 6th years ended and finally the 7th years were up.

"Teddy Angle, you are up!" Truman yelled.

After Teddy did his song he went and sat back down. It was accustom to clap if you liked the performance. There were a few claps and that was good. Lily always clapped. She hated people to feel left out.

"Sirius Oliver Black, go baby!" Sirius grinned and jumped on the stage.

"WHAT!" October shouted. When the professor tuned around she ducked under some chairs.

Sirius laughed and then began to sing.

"I never knew that Black could sing!" Miley whispered excitedly.

"I know! He is really good!" Lily was shocked.

You were supposed to clap if you liked them. Sirius Black got a whole crowd screaming for him to do an encore!

"Thank you Mr. Black! You have reminded us what you should sound like and how you should be prepared! You may sit down!" Truman clapped melodramatically.

"Christina Corbin?" and so the audition continued. A few people auditioned, but no one had topped Sirius yet.

"Miley Kurtz, please come up and sing for us!" Miley blushed and we patted her on the back as she went up to sing.

She took a few deep breaths and then started to sing softly.

"He drowns in his dreams, an exquisite extreme I know. He's as damned as he seems, and more heaven than a heart could hold, and if I try to save him, my whole world could cave in" She sang.

She smiled and got a healthy supply of applause.

A few more names were called and then….

"Harriet Rogers, shine darling shine!"

"My country tis of thee" Harriet began.

"STOP! First of all we are in Britain, not America! Second, you are off key and hoarse! Out of my sight!" Harriet ran off stage crying.

"Lily Evans, please save us from the others!" Lily's eyes bulged and she walked up slowly. When she got there, she was ready to sing, when they played the wrong music. She had no idea whose music this was, but she didn't know the words.

"Um, Professor? This isn't my music!" Lily looked for help.

"Just make up your own words Miss Evans!"

"But Professor…"

"No, go!" Lily looked shocked but decided what she was going to sing. She listened to the first few beats and then began to sing.

"Why, do you always do this to me  
Why, couldn't you just see it through me  
How come, you act like this  
Like you just don't care at all  
Why"

A lot of people clapped, and Lily smiled, having had to make up a song on the spot.

The last person was called up.

"James Potter"

"What?" Lily asked.

Lily was called to the headmaster's office, so she couldn't watch Potter's performance.

She got back just in time for the Professor to tell them about the musical.

"Okay, so it is called the Love of the Sun and the Moon. It is about these two teenagers, Luke O'Conner and Nora Sullivan, and how they fight all the time. Their friends, Ellie Isaac, Josie Sinclair, Oliver Vance, and Henry Windricks, all hate each other also. Also, Sophia Ferns will be Luke's temporary girlfriend. The story is kind of complicated but just to let you know, the results will be in the east corridor at 7 O'clock tonight." Professor Truman dismissed them to go to dinner.

The whole crowd of students fled the room, really excited.

"Who do you guys want to get?" October asked Miley and Lily.

"I want Josie….or Nora." Lily said. Miley nodded.

"The whole school is going out for Nora because Truman said that Nora and Luke kiss at least 5 times in the play." Miley smiled. "I would either want Nora of course, or…..I don't know…"Miley blushed.

"I don't think I will get anything." October said feeling depressed.

"Nonsense! You both were terrific!" Lily exclaimed, "I'm just nervous I'll get scenery painting or something!" She laughed and the other two did too.

6:56 that night

Lily, October, and Miley walked into the corridor to meet about 80 students already there.

"Okay, since I know that if I post the list, there would be mass panic," Truman was in the front projecting his voice with his wand, "I will announce the parts!"

Everyone waited patiently.

"okay. The 2 boys who are obsessed with Nora are…..Kevin Griggs and Greg Klein. The 3 girls who are obsessed with Luke are…..Amelia Bones, Victoria Deidre, and Felicity Zen. Josie Sinclair will be played by…..Miley Kurtz!" At this point, Miley was jumping up and down. "Henry Windricks will be portrayed by…..Remus Lupin! Nora's best friend, Ellie Isaac, will be played by October Harris! The next one…Oliver Vance will be played by Sirius Black." Truman smiled as almost the entire crowd clapped.

"And finally our leads!" Truman announced looking very excited. "Luke O'Connor will be played by….James Potter!" The whole crowd screamed. Even Lily, but hers was an agonizing scream. "And his love interest, Nora Sullivan…will be carried out by…..Lily Evans!" James's eyes danced with excitement.

"YES!" He screamed.

Everyone clapped, and while Professor Truman handed out the extra parts. Lily watched Miley and October be ecstatic. That is until they found out who would play Sophia.

"Narcissa Black!" Truman announced.


End file.
